Often times it is necessary to mount an object to surface, while facilitating a position of the object to be modified as necessary. Accordingly, a number of connectors have been developed so that the object can be mounted to the surface and then the angle and direction in which the object is position can be dynamically modified. As an example, in a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system, antennas are mounted to a portal. The direction in which each antenna is mounted affects the transmission and reception of RFID signals. Accordingly, connectors are used to allow the direction of the antenna to be changed without reattaching the connector each time.
However, existing connectors are expensive to manufacture and often include several moving parts. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements to quick mount connectors.